Crazytomboy: An Autobiography
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Posted in celebration of two years on FanFiction and of my 100th story. Posted more for myself than others, so if you don't like it I won't mind. Categorized as family and friendship because I think of all of you as my family! :D


Welcome to my autobiography! If you're reading this, that means that yes, I've reached my 100th story! Yaaay for me :D Haha, but anyways, this is the story of how I got started on FanFiction, got into [an addiction to] Iron Man: Armored Adventures and other Marvel superheroes. You're about to hear it all! (I've also been wanting to do this for a long time…but never got around to it till now.)

It all started when I saw the commercial on Nicktoons Network for a show called Iron Man: Armored Adventures. At first I thought it was a weird show, and didn't really give it a chance although subconsciously I kinda wanted to watch it, but after an episode or two I gave it a chance and from there, it didn't take me very long to get hooked. I watched every new episode intently and I was completely obsessed. I loved it. I had a new obsession, a new love. (Haha, I still can't decide if this obsession is creepy or normal…)

In fact, I was so hooked that I went to Google and searched for information or fan art about Tony and Pepper; that's when I discovered FanFiction. One of the results was a link to a story on FanFiction (I forgot which one. It was probably just a link to the archive. Can't remember…) and when I read it I was curious to see what the rest of it was. So that started my exploration of FanFiction. I looked around and I began to read FanFictions a lot. I began to read them so much until one day I decided I wanted to try and write my own FanFiction.

So then came the idea for my first ever story: The Romance. I wanted to do something with Tony and Pepper because obviously I was obsessed.

Now I owe a debt to FanFiction (and Word 2007…) because as you can see I wasn't always very good at all with grammar. I never capitalized any proper nouns, never left spaces between commas or periods, as you all saw. It caused me troubles in English class because I always had to fix all the million mistakes that I had always made. Ick, it's such awful grammar! I cringe if I read stuff with as poor grammar as that. Not to put myself down too much. Earlier stories were pretty good ideas, if ya think about it. But like all good writers, I got better with time and experience. My stories got more interesting after I improved as I did. Because a story is more readable when it's grammatically correct. Basically, if it weren't for FanFiction, I would have never improved like I have.

So from IM:AA, I realized there was an Iron Man movie. I didn't ever see it on TV, didn't get to see it in theaters, and Netflix wasn't on Wii yet so I didn't have it. So I had no way to watch it. So what I did was I watched the whole thing (in parts, of course,) online. Which is also how I began watching a lot of TV from the internet. So I watched the whole movie and I was instantly interested. (I think shortly after that the second movie came out and I dragged my parents to the movie theaters and watched that.) So that started my obsession with Marvel superheroes and my interest in other superheroes.

The writing process for The Romance, my very first story, was very odd. I had no idea how to separate chapters at all. What I kind of thought was that if I wrote all the chapters in one document the website would automatically sort them for me. Weird thought process, I know. I really had no idea how to work it. So that's what I did. And it obviously didn't work out that way for me. But nonetheless I was proud of my first story and I wanted to continue writing. So I got the idea for my second story: The Prom. By then I had gotten the gist of how to correctly write the story: write one chapter at a time. It was a bit of a rocky start, but I got better with each story.

So from there, I started to write a bunch more. I was getting a lot better at writing, and the popularity was a welcome invitation to write more because in school I don't really get paid attention to. I probably have a huge addiction to writing fanfics too, seeing as I've written 100 stories already and it's only been two years. That's gotta be some sort of record, right? Haha, I could be in Guiness.

As you can well imagine, once the first season was over and done with I was way excited for the second season. I was so freakin' impatient that when I discovered I had to wait two whole years (which is still a bit ridiculous, really.) for the second season, I think I went a little mad. Haha I can't tell anymore. But the two years did give me enough anticipation to look up a lot of Pepperony information on the internet and I don't know how many story ideas I got from there.

Speaking of inspiration, mine usually comes from when I'm watching TV. I'll see something on a show I'm watching (it could be anything I'm watching, really. From an Animal Planet documentary-show-thing to a Nickelodeon cartoon. I get inspiration everywhere.) and it'll trigger my thought process until an idea is slowly formed. I'm home alone for a few hours after school because my parents work till 6 and my siblings are in college, so I've developed a weird habit of talking to myself (in my head, of course. I'm my own best friend!), so that helps for a lot of my ideas to be formed.

And of course, plenty of holidays have had their share of giving me story ideas too. I like writing holiday fics. They're fun (:

And I always get those random, last-one-scene-long-in-an-episode moments that I can't seem to fit into a decent-length one-shot or a moment in any of my running stories, which is where my random collections of short or long one-shots came from. I decided one day that I had come up with so many songfic ideas that it'd be too much to post separately, so I decided to post them in the same story. That's where that idea came from. And clearly I've done that many times. I get too many random ideas.

I'd also kind of like to explain _The New Girl_ and _My Time To Go_. Around the time I first posted that, I had thought a lot about what I would say to the characters in IM:AA if I could actually hang out with them in person and how I would react to their situations, and after a while, I decided I'd write myself into a story. So that's what I did. The whole 'mommy god' as an explanation came from the thought that if I had my character say "Oh, its cuz I watch your show that you don't know you're in." I know that'd be really creepy. So I made up some other weird reason. And I hadn't done a sequel before, either, so that's where _My Time To Go _came from, which made the situation even weirder.

After writing a little for IM:AA, I started to get ideas for stories for other shows. My main stories are IM:AA and El Tigre, both Nicktoons shows. But I've also come up with stories for Ned's Declassified SSG, Penguins of Madagascar, Danny Phantom, [crossovers with] American Dragon: Jake Long, Johnny Test, Wordgirl and other shows. But I'm not getting much into that because there's not really much to tell. It's like getting into fanfics for other shows, we've all done it.

I did kinda get a taste for writing stories that take place in the future, after the show is finished. I've had a lot of those. I liked the idea of creating my own characters as the favored pairings' kids, and I liked creatively combining a couple into one child. I especially liked making Tony and Pepper's kids. Haha :D I wrote a lot of futurefics and some that even had to do with things that rumor had it would happen in future episodes of the show, like my Iron Monger story. Futurefics were fun. They still kinda are, too.

From there I guess I went into an OC story phase. I started to get ideas for stories about the gang dealing with a new kid in school and their problems, and accepting them into Team Iron Man (haha, gotta love Pepper and her teams.) and I think I'm still kinda into that. I like OCs. They're cool and they can be whatever I want them to be.

This is the phase that triggered _Her Story_. _Her Story_, I felt like it was my big break. I think it's when I really started to kind of change the way I thought through stories. This story was my big one, my big, complicated plot story. I really took this one into consideration and I really got some big ideas for that story that made it quite a long one. And of course I knew that for all that I had going on with Chloe's situation and her life, it wasn't enough for just one story. I knew that I had to tend to her unstable persona in the first one and I had to save her past and her parents' killer's past and her parents' past and Carmen's past for another one. That's what _Revenge _was made for. And that one isn't finished yet, but it's gonna get pretty exciting, so stay tuned!

Ah, I almost forgot the back-story of adding 'review!' to the end of each chapter I post! It's a weird one. When I had first joined Fan Fiction, and had first written The Romance, I had gotten my philosophies on writing FFs from stories I had read before I wrote my own. And one writer, I forgot who, always left their own little signature on the end of everything they posted. So I thought that was what was cool and I thought everyone did it so I thought it'd be cool if I had my own to sign off with. So out of a moment of a lack of creativity, I quickly added 'review!' to the end of my story and just sort of made it a habit from there.

Which brings me to beginning and ending notes in postings. Those originated, once again, from reading other people's stories. I saw that they sort of talked to their readers and figured hey, maybe I should do that too. So I started talking before and after each chapter, but seemed to always forget the disclaimer. But it was always implied. I wish I owned IM:AA...but anyways, after a while I got kinda sick of having a note at the beginning of every chapter so I kinda just dropped it and waited till the end to say whatever it is that I needed to say. So that's what that's about.

Hmm…what else would be cool to know…ahh, a little bit about me. Well, this November I'll be [sweet] sixteen (less than a month thank the gods in heaven.) And I'll get my permit yaay! Plus it means I'm getting a new laptop for my birthday to replace my old crappy seven year old one, that doesn't work…hah, anyways, I'm in tenth grade and during the fall I'm in marching band (6-9 on Mondays and Wednesdays and Saturdays are competitions) until the end of october. During most of the school year I'm on the swim team too, so I've got a lot to do during the week. And at least nine running stories. See my conflicts?

Anyways, trying not to ramble here, I have three older siblings (all in college. Two brothers and a sister.) And a dog and a cat that I'm way too obsessed with. Contrary to the fact that I love to write, I actually want to be a vet. Ironic, I know. I love writing, but I love animals a little more. Sorry :3

And I don't really condone finding random strangers on social networking sites, but I do have a Facebook and a Twitter, and sadly I still have my Myspace account even though Facebook murdered Myspace…so if you did want to find me…actually, I'd rather not even share my full name on the internet. So if you're really that eager (first of all that's extremely cool,) message me or something and I'll send you a link to my page. Or just my name. Whatever one you want.

So back to me and IM:AA...is there anything more really to say? I dunno…well somewhere in my FF career I developed a few ideas for stories that I make all by myself, like stuff you'd post on FP. I don't update them often, because I'm so concentrated on FF stories that I have to tend to, but they are there and they are waiting to be read. So if you ever want to read my independent work, find crazytomboy78 on Fiction Press.

Independent work is actually pretty new to me, though. It's weird and different for me to be writing something that doesn't have to tend to the realities of some show. I'm liking it, though, because I can make my own little world and make my own little realites X3

So, that's my story I guess! I think I've hit all the little nooks and crannies here…writing this biography was more for myself than everyone else. Like, not to sound mean, but I felt like I really wanted to do this. So if you don't really like it or think less of me for posting it then I can understand. I just wanted to get this out there for anyone who was interested and so I could capture the full picture of my two-year long, 100-story career as a vivid Fan Fiction writer.

So goodbye and goodnight! :D

[review!]


End file.
